Révélation
by IRandomI
Summary: Une petite fic sur le couple Ukitake x Byakuya. Quand ukitake tombe amoureux de Byakuya... Attention Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Je voudrais remercier ****ByakuyaSoul de m'avoir aidé à poster cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Quelques semaines après la fuite d'Aizen, le commandant Yamamoto décida d'organiser chaque semaine une réunion de capitaines. Mais dès la deuxième semaine, de nombreux hollows commencèrent à attaquer le Rugokai et le capitaine Zaraki ne put être présent à la réunion. Ce fut donc sa lieutenant Yachiru qui le remplaça….

Presque tous les capitaines étaient présent, sauf la remplaçante de Zaraki et Yamamoto (ce dernier ayant un retard d'au moins vingt minutes à chaque réunion). Mais Byakuya avait un mauvais pressentiment, en effet Yachiru avait tellement squatter son manoir ces derniers temps qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'avoir des paquets de bonbons à porté de mains pour la calmer. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il oublia d'en prendre avec lui, chose qu'il allait bientôt regretter…

Byakuya, étant toujours plongé dans ses pensées, n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand une petite boule rose défonça la porte d'entrée de la salle de réunion et se rua vers lui en criant :

-Bya-kun !!Tu me fais un caliiiinnnn !!

Sans attendre de réponse, Yachiru lui sauta dans les bras sous le regard amusé des autres capitaines. Byakuya, tout en gardant son masque impassible, essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de Yachiru. Quand enfin il y arriva, elle lui fit un énorme sourire, ce qui laissa présager à Byakuya qu'il allait bientôt lui arriver quelque chose de peu plaisant….

Yachiru se mit à la place de Yamamoto c'est-à-dire en face des capitaines et leur dit :

-J'ai fait une expérience sur des shinigamis…..

A ses mots Mayuri tourna vivement la tête vers elle, un sourire ravis sur le visage car il pensait que Yachiru sous-entendait qu'il y avait des cobayes chez elle, cobayes qu'il se ferait une joie d'étudier… Mais il fut déçu quand Yachiru finit sa phrase avec un sourire malicieux :

-Pour voir leur réaction envers un certain capitaine…

Elle se tourna vers Byakuya et lui tendit une photo. Ce dernier réprima un cri de surprise en la voyant. Les capitaines se rapprochèrent de lui en essayant de voir pourquoi Byakuya avait l'air si troublé et pourquoi son reiatsu augmentait dangereusement. Une légère teinte rosée commença à se faire voir sur les joues de certains capitaines, notamment celles d'Ukitake Juushirou, qui s'exclama :

-Eh bien, c'est une super photo que tu as prise Yachiru !!

Il essaya de cacher son trouble en souriant mais ce fut peine perdue. Car en regardant une deuxième fois la photo, où l'on pouvait voir Byakuya avec une serviette autour de la taille sortant de la douche, son nez se mit à saigner… Heureusement pour lui les autres capitaines étaient trop occupés à regarder la photo et à attendre les réactions de Byakuya. Seul son ami Kyōraku Shunsui remarqua son trouble et sourit doucement.

Byakuya regarda la photo où il se voyait les cheveux mouillés sans son Kenseikaan, torse nu avec quelques gouttelettes sur sa peau laiteuse. Il essaya de baisser son reiatsu et demanda à Yachiru, tout en essayant de garder une voie neutre et un visage impassible :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi et quand tu as pris cette photo ?

- Je l'ai prise il y a une semaine, pour la montrer lors d'une réunion des femmes shinigamis et puis j'ai décidé de la montrer à tout le monde pour voir comment ils te trouvaient !! Répondit Yachiru avec un grand sourire.

La surprise passa sur le visage du noble mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Yachiru poursuivit :

-Presque toutes les femmes, et quelques hommes m'ont répondu qu'ils te trouvaient super mignon et très attirant !!

Byakuya voulut répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit et Yamamoto arriva enfin avec une demi heure de retard. Dès qu'elle le vit Yachiru couru vers lui en criant :

-Yama-kun t'es enfin arrivé !!

Il fallut dix minutes de plus pour calmer Yachiru et la réunion put enfin commencer.

**Quelques heures après la réunion des capitaines dans la treizième division.**

Ukitake, dans son bureau, repensait à la photo qu'avait prise Yachiru. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image de Byakuya, de son torse tellement parfait qu'il rêvait d'avoir dans les bras… De sa peau tellement attirante qu'il rêvait de couvrir de baiser...Il revint brusquement à la réalité quand Kiyone ouvrit la porte les bras chargés de papier à remplir.

On était au beau milieu du printemps et les cerisiers étaient en fleur. Au vu la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans son bureau, Ukitake décida d'aller se détendre dans le parc le plus fleuri du Seiretei.

En y arrivant, il vit au bord du lac Byakuya qui, assis contre un cerisier, s'était endormi. En le voyant sans son masque de froideur, l'air si paisible, le capitaine de la treizième division s'avança doucement et s'assit à coté de lui, puis se mit à l'observer. Tout en lui inspirait la noblesse : des traits fins, un peau pale si attirante…

Quelques mèches de cheveux tombèrent sur ses yeux. Ukitake ne put s'empêcher de les toucher pour les remettre où elles étaient. Mais au contact des cheveux d'ébène, si soyeux, de Byakuya, Ukitake commença à les caresser tendrement. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il était amoureux de Byakuya depuis longtemps et que la photo de Yachiru avait simplement réussie à lui faire comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le noble. Byakuya et lui étaient amis depuis que le chef du clan Kuchiki avait rejoint les capitaines, bien que ce dernier ne l'admettra jamais. Il s'était de suite senti attiré par lui mais en ignorait la cause…

Le noble émit un gémissement dans son sommeil et vint inconsciemment se lover contre le corps du capitaine. Ukitake n'osa plus faire un geste de peur de le réveiller…Mais il ne put résister et prit Byakuya dans ses bras. Cette étreinte dura quelques minutes. Le soleil commença à se coucher, rendant Byakuya encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ukitake ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du noble, mais de peur qu'il se réveille, il se leva le plus lentement possible est rentra dans sa division non sans avoir, une dernière fois, regardé Byakuya. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une petite shinigami l'observait depuis le début…

**

* * *

**

Voila le premier chapitre de ma fic. Alors qu'est que vous en penser ? Je vous mets la suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

* * *

Une semaine après, Zaraki n'était toujours pas rentré au Seireitei car Aizen envoyait de plus en plus de hollows. La situation devint tellement préoccupante que Yamamoto, lors de la réunion des capitaines, décida d'envoyé Byakuya, Ukitake et Yachiru rejoindre Zaraki au Rugokai. Seulement cet ordre rappela à Yachiru un événement qui c'était passé quelques jours auparavant….

-Jyuu-kun j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit elle avec un grand sourire tout en sortant de sa poche une photo.

Elle lui tendit et Ukitake poussa un cri de stupeur et rougit fortement en voyant la scène où il était enlacé avec Byakuya. Yachiru regarda d'un air ravi les autres capitaines s'approcher de Jyuushirou. Le capitaine de la treizième division jeta un regard sur Byakuya qui exprimer une total incompréhension et c'est alors que le noble ce souvient de ce qui c'était passé : il s'était endormi puis il avait senti deux bras l'enlacer tendrement et il s'était enfin senti en sécurité. « C'était donc Jyuushirou », pensa-t-il et il s'imaginait dormir paisiblement dans les bras de son ami. Il se sentit rougir…

- Tiens donc, commença Mayuri avec un sourire, vous nous aviez caché que vous étiez ensemble.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !! Répondirent les deux capitaines. Ils se regardèrent et le visage d' Ukitake devint encore plus rouge tandis que Byakuya avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son trouble.

Cette réaction provoqua l'hilarité des autres capitaines.

- Pas besoin d'avoir honte vous étés mignon ensemble, dit Yachiru avant d'éclaté de rire quand elle vit Byakuya rougir. Heureusement pour les deux capitaines Yamamoto leur dit que la réunion était finie et qu'ils devaient partir sur le champ rejoindre le capitaine Zaraki.

Zaraki venait de terminer son petit combat du soir contre des hollows quand il vit apparaître Ukitake, Byakuya et Yachiru.

- Salut Zaraki-san !! S'exclama le shinigami aux cheveux blancs avec un grand sourire, alors tu vas bien ??

- Qu'est que vous foutez là ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Nous avons l'ordre de t'aider à repousser les hollows, répondit calmement Byakuya.

- Quoi ?! C'est une blague, comme si j'avais besoin de vous pour battre des faiblards de hollows, et puis je m'amuse très bien tous seul.

- C'n'est pas gentil Ken-chan, il faut savoir partager dans la vie ! Reprocha Yachiru avant de grimper sur l'épaule de son père adoptif.

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais t'en laisser quand même !

- Que ça te plaise ou non on va devoir collaborer, dit Byakuya.

Voyant que Zaraki voulait répliquer il ajouta :

- Si tu nous montrer plutôt où nous allons dormir ?

Zaraki grommela quelque chose et consentit à les guider jusqu'à une petite maison se situant à quelques kilomètres du 80éme districts. Il n'y avait que deux futons dans la pièce ce qui laissa supposer à Ukitake qu'il devra dormi avec Byakuya…

Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse parler une dizaine de Hollows s'approchèrent.

- Ouaiii, Ken-chan il y a des hollows, cria Yachiru.

- Excellent !! S'exclama Zaraki.

Il se retourna vers les deux autres capitaines et ajouta :

- Je vous préviens si vous venez, je vous tue.

Puis il sortit en courant avec Yachiru sur l'épaule, sans leur laisser le temps de parler.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Ukitake repensa au voyage qu'il avait fait avec Byakuya. Pendant ce trajet ils avaient été très tendus, aucun des deux n'osaient regarder l'autre.

Ce fut Byakuya qui rompit le silence en premier :

- Pourquoi m'a tu enlacé l'autre jour ?

- Byakuya…en fait je…

Il baissa les yeux. Qu'est qu'il pouvait dire ? Qu'il aimé ? Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Jamais un Kuchiki pourra aimé un homme comme lui. Mais Byakuya scrutait le capitaine de la treizième division et s'approcha lentement de lui et lui caressa la joue. Ukitake releva la tête et croisa le regard du noble. Il y lu de l'envie mais aussi de l'hésitation. Suivant son instinct il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles du noble et l'embrassa tendrement. Byakuya commença à fermer les yeux et enlaça Ukitake rendant le baiser de plus en plus passionné.

- Je t'aime, murmura Jyuushiro contre les lèvres du noble quand le baiser pris fin.

Ukitake repris les lèvres de Byakuya et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il délaissa sa bouche et partis à l'exploration du coup du noble, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il l'entraîna vers le lit et le débarrassa de ses vêtements pour découvrir ses épaules, son torse…d'un geste brusque, Byakuya se trouva à califourchon sur Ukitake. Bientôt les vêtements de Juuyshiro rejoignirent ceux de Byakuya et sous la lune complice, leur corps s'unirent pour la première fois…

Le lendemain matin, Zaraki et Yachiru avaient enfin retrouvé le chemin de la maison.

- Attend moi devant la porte, dit Zaraki, je vais voir se qu'ils font.

- D'accord !

Il entra dans la maison et trouva Byakuya et Ukitake entrelacés. Il les réveilla sans ménagement

- Zaraki-san, pourquoi nous a tu réveillé ? demanda Byakuya qui ne semblait pas géné de se retrouver dans cette position devant Kenpachi.

- Le vieux nous a transmis un message. Il nous dit qu'une cinquantaine de Menos arrivaient, qu'ils fallait s'en débarasser et retourner au Seireitei. Bon je vous attend dehors dépêchez vous.

Il sortit les laissant seul. Byakuya se tourna vers Ukitake et sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Il s'embrassèrent tendrement et se préparèrent pour rejoindre Zaraki.

**

* * *

**

Voilà la fin de mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai beau me relire, j'en laisse toujours passer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos review et vos conseils!!**

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche rencontrèrent enfin le groupe de Menos.

- On les a enfin trouvés ! fit Zaraki avant de se précipiter sur les Hollows, Yachiru à ses cotés.

Les quatre shinigamis furent bientôt encerclés. Zaraki fonça sur les Menos et en tua deux d'un coup. Ukitake allait faire de même mais sa maladie l'en empêcha. Il se retrouva bientôt à genoux, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il vit trois Menos foncer sur lui et perdit connaissance. En voyant Jyuushiro tomber, Byakuya s'exclama :

- Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Puis avec l'aide de Zaraki et Yachiru, il vint vite à bout des Hollows. Il transporta Jyuushiro jusqu'à l'hôpital…

Ukitake ouvrit les yeux et vit Byakuya assis à côté de lui.

- Byakuya ! s'exclama t il, qu'est que je fais ici ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Non…attend, si je me rappelle les Hollows, puis je me suis évanoui… je te remercie.

- Pourquoi me remercie tu ?

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais sans doute mort…

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. Et puis j'ai fait ça parce que…

Il s'assit à coté d'Ukitake et approcha son visage du sien. Il murmura contre sa bouche :

- Je t'aime.

Jyuushiro ne put retenir quelques larmes d'émotions. Il l'enlaça tendrement et lui dit :

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai rêvé que tu me dise ça.

Byakuya sourit et l'embrassa. C'est à ce moment que Yachiru rentra dans la chambre. Byakuya et Ukitake se séparèrent brusquement mais Yachiru leur fit un énorme sourire et quitta la chambre en criant :

- Bya-kun et Jyuu-kun sont amoureux !!

Quelques heures plus tard tout le Seireitei était au courant. Mais heureusement pour les deux capitaines, les shinigamis avaient trop l'habitude des blagues de Yachiru pour prendre cette information au sérieux.

Le lendemain, Ukitake sortit de l'hôpital mais à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Byakuya, Yachiru n'était pas loin, un appareil photo à la main. Pendant l'après midi Byakuya lui demanda :

- Pourquoi nous suis tu avec cet appareil ?

- Je ne vous suis pas. Et j'ai un appareil pour la réunion des femmes shinigamis !

Byakuya voulu parler mais Ikkaku passa devant eux et Yachiru couru vers lui en criant :

- Crâne d'œuf, attend moi !

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya se rendit dans son bureau et il fut étonné d'y voir Ukitake. Avant qu'il puisse parler Jyuushiro le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Ukitake, qu'est que tu fais là ?

- Tu m'a manqué, répondit Jyuushiro en l'embrassa de nouveau.

Byakuya écarta légèrement Ukitake.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, n'importe qui peut nous voir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse toi faire.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et ne lui donna plus le temps de répliquer…

Pendant l'après midi, une réunion de capitaines fut organisée pour savoir comment c'était passée la mission.

Dans la salle de réunion se tenait devant le commandant, Zaraki, Ukitake, Byakuya et Yachiru.

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer la réunion, dit Yamamoto, Zaraki taichou pouvez vous…

- Attend Yama-kun, s'exclama Yachiru, j'ai une autre photo à vous montrer !

Byakuya et Ukitake pâlirent quand ils se virent en train de s'embrasser dans le bureau du noble.

- Vous êtes vraiment ensemble en fait, dit Mayuri en souriant.

- Ceci est très intéressant lieutenant Yachiru, fit sèchement Yamamoto, vexé d'avoir était interrompu par une simple gamine, mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

Il fut de nouveau interrompu.

- Excusez moi commandant Yamamoto, mais je voudrais profiter de cette photo pour annoncer officiellement que le capitaine Ukitake vivra désormais dans la demeure du clan Kuchiki.

Il se retourna vers son amant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Jyuushiro, au comble du bonheur, se jeta dans les bras de Byakuya et l'embrassa passionnément

Tous les shinigamis présent applaudir, sauf Yamamoto vexé d'avoir été une nouvelle fois interrompu et de voir le manque d'intérêt des autres capitaines pour la réunion et Yachiru qui boudait en se demandant se qu'elle pourrait trouver de nouveau pour s'amuser.

* * *

**Première fic finie!! j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**


End file.
